


Innocence is Precious

by TheSereneMage



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Azeroth AU, Drabble, Gen, RP, RP World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage
Summary: Innocence is a precious thing, but it can also prevent you from seeing the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small drabble I wrote based in the RP world I do with my fandomless OC and a varian my friend RPs as. This is set around their daughter, Taria (who is named after Varian's mother)
> 
> I might continue small drabbles of Princess Taria, all depends on the muse an the topic.
> 
> -edit-  
> I added more, I forgot to add it >.>

Poor Taria probably not understanding anything. She, young enough, just on the cusp of understanding. Dragori children, even halflings like her are very bright. But her? She has that precious thing called innocence. A rare virtue to have. But what did she not understand? She didn’t understand that her father wasn’t coming home. The poor, innocent child eagerly looking over the railing of the balcony, hoping to see the airship carrying him appear over the horizon. Waking up early in the morning and running to his office in hopes that he had returned late at night while she slept. And then, and only then, when Anduin is officially crowned king, a grand, but solemn coronation, that is when she knows. that is when her veil innocence tears. That is when she realizes that he isn’t coming home.

* * *

 

She cried. her face being buried into her mother’s chest, her tears soaking the fabric of her simple gown. She called out in a mix of her mother’s native tongue of Dragori and the common tongue. Tyra felt her heart shatter at her daughter’s misery, being unable to do more than to comfort and soothe her.

Her bronze fingers ran through her daughter’s red tresses as she hummed a gentle tone, rocking her daughter side to side as she wailed.

‘mi ori,’ she whispered. her rocking stilled and she held her daughter close, her face settled in the crook of her neck “your father wouldn’t want you to cry,” Taria gripped her mother’s clothing, her breath hitching as she tried to cease her tears. She pulled away, looking her mother in the eyes, sapphire meeting topaz.

Tyra smiled gently, holding her daughter’s face, thumbs brushing away the tears from her rosy cheeks,

“Know that he loved you with all his heart, you, along with Anduin, were his pride and joy, and he wouldn’t want to see you cry,” Tyra placed a kiss on her forehead “mi tyrae dimin, avo mae,’ Taria smiled at her mother’s words.

‘Avo mae, mi maema’ she sniffled in response.

Tyra placed another kiss on her daughter’s forehead, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She had a good mix from her parents, but at certain times she appeared more like one parent. At this moment, her features from Varian dominated hers.

“He will be so proud of you, do you know that? he has always been proud of you,” Tyra pulled her into a hug, Taria’s little arms wrapping around her mother in response. Tyra stood, gently rocking Taria side to side, soon the little child was asleep in her mother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragori language used: (note, mi is used for terms of endearment, ma is for the rest)
> 
> mi ori - my child.  
> mi tyrae dimin, avo mae - my little fire, [I] love you.  
> Avo mae, mi maema - [I] love you [too], my mother


End file.
